goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero
Hero (勇者, Yūsha) is a prominent member of a group of elite adventurers who oppose the Demon Lord's forces. Appearance Hero has apricot-colored eyes and long dark red hair decorated with a yellow headband with bows at the ends. She wears silver heavy plate armor and wields a large holy sword. Personality Hero is a brave, outgoing yet impulsive tomboy, shown when she deliberately gave away her party's location in favor of a bold introduction. Though she may come off as arrogant, her confidence is backed up by her extraordinary abilities and accomplishments, including the recent slaying of the Demon Lord and numerous members of the Evil Sect. In spite of these traits, Hero is a friendly individual towards her allies as well as fellow strangers. She is also wise enough to recognize goblins as threatening and vicious creatures.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Interlude: Of an Adventurer Quite Meddling with Other Adventurers Chronology Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One As a child, she snuck out of the orphanage to go play outside the village, much to the head nun's annoyance and worry. She met Goblin Slayer outside the village when he first arrived and followed him around, asking him several questions while he was setting up defences. After heading to bed, she had a dream that she was a hero who held a holy sword in her hand.Goblin Slayer! Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 1 Chapter 8: Ending Phase Goblin Slayer Volume 1 While taking on a quest to kill goblins in a cave, she found herself in ancient ruins of a temple, where a general of the Demon Lord resided. Confronting the general after slaying his army of monsters, her sword broke when she attempted to stab him. Fortunately for her, she pulled out a powerful sword buried in a nearby pedestal and effortlessly killed the general. She went to make her quest report, where she learned there were more generals and the sword she wielded was a sword of light.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Interlude: The Hero Following the guidance of this legendary weapon, she slayed the Demon Lord, which allowed her to become the sixteenth platinum-ranked adventurer.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 1 Chapter 10: Dozing Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Hero and her party confronted a servant of the Demon Lord. Even after the servant transformed into a more monstrous and powerful form, Hero was still able to slay him.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 2 Interlude: Of the Slaying of the Evil Sect Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Hero came across Goblin Slayer setting up traps, and briefly interrogated him, while also remarking on his strange choice of equipment. After judging that he wouldn't be a problem, she ran off, much to the annoyance of her party.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2: The Festival's Eve When Goblin Slayer's party was battling Dark Elf, Hero's party teamed up with Sword Maiden in the astral plane to kill the hundred-handed giant Hecatoncheir before it could be summoned to the physical plane. After taking a brief moment to reflect on the festival, Hero killed Hecatoncheir with Sun Burst.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Honored Hero and Her First Hail Mary Attack Goblin Slayer Volume 4 After waking up, Hero told her companions that experienced a premonition of a storm of chaos forming over a town during the festival. When the group deduced that the location was a specific town in the frontier, Hero exclaimed that location would be where their next adventure would be.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4, Interlude: Of the Second Time the Necromancer's Plans Were Upset Goblin Slayer Volume 6 In the Plane of Annihilation, Hero used her holy sword to disintegrate the evil spirits in front of her with one powerful slash. After she and her party returned to the normal world, Hero observed a village being built and thought about what could have been if she had grown up as a regular village girl or a typical adventurer. She then ran off to the village to ask where they were, which turned out to be the adventurer's training ground. Goblin Slayer Volume 7 Abilities Hero is a powerful adventurer with exceptional skills and abilities. She is able to effortlessly kill powerful minions of the Demon Lord, along with the Demon Lord himself. Equipment *'Holy Sword': A powerful sword which is Hero's primary weapon. By owning the sword, it establishes Hero's legendary status. Spells * Firebolt: An offensive spell which Hero can cast several times.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Interlude: The Hero * Sun Burst: The spell she uses to kill Hecatoncheir.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Honored Hero and Her First Hail Mary Attack Trivia *In the light novel, chapters focusing on The Hero are narrated by the latter, instead of the usual third person perspective. This is to establish Hero as the "main protagonist" within the world of Goblin Slayer. Interview With "Goblin Slayer" Creator Kagyu Kumo EXCLUSIVE GIVEAWAY! *In one of the illustrations in the seventh light novel, Hero strikes a pose identical to the one done by Doom's protagonist on the original game's cover art. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Spell Caster